Existing and known toilet facilities for the disabled are generally unsatisfactory in that they do not accommodate perineal cleaning by the disabled user, especially those having spinal chord injuries which seriously limits or prevents leg use so that they are unable to raise up from the seat to carry out those functions. In U. S. application, Ser. No. 07/333,687, filed Apr. 5, l989, now U.S. Pat No. 4,882,791 the inventor hereof disclosed an improved toilet for disabled persons having similar provision for perineal cleaning by the disabled user. However, despite the marked improvements of the invention disclosed in said application, there remains need for means to adapt the conventional toilet to the requirements of the disabled and it is to that aspect of the art that the present invention is directed.